The Zootopian Marine
by Firefighter16
Summary: A certain fox is a marine, he makes the journey over but will he make it home alive? The Zootopian Marine is a story of war and may contain extremely graphic scenes and language, viewer discretion is highly advised. Takes place in: حديقة حيوان hadiqat hiwan. Takes place during Operation Iraqi Freedom. Initial Invasion of Iraq.


The fox ducked down into the foxhole.

He grabbed his rifle and stood up and popped off a few shots

Bullets whizzed over his head.

However he charged straight into hell.

Because this fox was a Marine, there's only one way a marine runs and that's toward the sound of chaos.

"Wilde!"

Wilde looked to see his sergeant laying in a puddle of blood.

"Sergeant!" Wilde called out.

He ran through the hail of gunfire to reach his fallen Sergeant.

He looked around.

It was only him and the Sergeant.

Wilde grabbed his sergeant and threw him over his shoulder in a firemans carry.

He ran back sweat dripping from his nose.

All he could smell was smoke and gun powder.

Wilde passed his sergeant off to his comrades.

Wilde turned to head back into hell.

"Wilde get back here!"

"I gotta find Franks sergeant!"

Wilde charged out once more into the chaos.

Boom!

A mortar round knocked him into a crater.

He looked to his left and saw the torso of a Hyena from the enemy side with his brain hanging out, all he had was an arm and two halves of legs, his other arm was ripped off at the shoulder. His guts spill from under his vest.

Wilde looked up to the sounds of enemy troops shouting.

"Left side!" called a voice from his right straight ahead.

Then rounds ricochet off the edge of the crater.

Wilde popped up and saw a Jaguar aiming a weapon at him.

Wilde aimed and pulled the trigger.

BABABABABABABABABAB!

At least 10 rounds ripped this jaguar apart from the inside as he flopped to the ground like a rag doll.

Wilde jumped up and pushed up to see a fellow marine by a mound of mud.

"Franks!" Wilde yelled.

"Wilde!"

Wilde got to his side.

Franks had a giant gash in his side, his vest was ripped to shreads and Nick could see ribs poking out along with his intestines sloppily laying in a bundle in the wound.

"You're gonna be okay buddy, do it for Francine!"

He was crying.

"I'm gonna die man!"

"Not on my watch!"

Nick slipped his paws under Franks and picked him up sprinting back to the front line.

SNAP SNAP, SNAP, WHUP!

A sharp stabbing pain went straight through Wilde's gut.

Nick fell.

He rolled over Franks who's intestines spilled out everywhere as he unholstered his hand gun.

Franks moved back unloading his mag on an enemy soldier charging with a bayonette.

WHOOSH!

One thing flashed to his mind before it went dark.

Nick put his uniforms in his duffle and zipped it up.

He grabbed his duffle and walked into the office where his wife was.

"Hey" Nick said.

Judy looked up and at him with a tear in her eye.

"You should get going" Judy replied obviously distraught just trying to get it over with.

"Alright, I love you honey" Nick replied and walked out.

He walked out the front door and over to the van which was waiting.

His sergeant stood there.

"You ready?" he said.

"As ready as i'll ever be sergeant" Nick replied.

"Look-"

"You come back you hear me!?"

Nick looked up his driveway and saw his wife standing there morally destroyed.

"I'll do anything what do I have to do to get you to stay?"

The tears flowed strong.

Nick dropped his duffle and ran up his driveway.

He grabbed his wife in an embrace.

She'd never held him so tight.

"Honey there's nothing you can do, but just know I have a damn good reason to come home" Nick said with a tear forming in his eye.

Judy pulled away and kissed him.

"You'll be in my heart Nick" Judy said with a faint smile.

"I love you so much, and you better come back. Promise me"

Nick ran his paw down her drooping ear.

"I will, I promise" Nick said.

"Come on Wilde!"

BOOM!

Nicks eyes shot open as he was being dragged back.

"Franks!?"

"He's alright buddy he's on a medivac on the way out!"

"Gimme my rifle!"

"What?!"

"Gimme my gun!"

"You sure your pretty fucked up!"

"Give it to him get back on the line marine!" yelled a sergeant.

Nick got up.

He charged up to the sandbag wall and started popping off shots into the fog.

"Grenade!"

Nick ducked.

BOOM!

He came back up and continued suppressing the enemy.

WHOOSH! BOOOOM!

Nicks ears began ringing and he lay on his back looking at the sky to shocked to move.

He could still smell the smoke and taste the mud.

"WILDE!"

His friend Hillson jumped to his aid.

"Bro..."

Nick looked up.

His left leg was gone from above the knee down.

"Oh god!"

The pain hit him like a sack of potatoes.

"AHH!"

Nick didn't remember anything after that.

He remembers waking up in a hospital bed.

"Where am I?"

"Zootopia military hospital man"

Nick looked over to see Franks.

"We made it man"

Nick lifted the sheet.

His leg was back however shaven and stitching and staples were keeping it on.

"We're home?"

"Much better than hadiqat hiwan eh?"

"Damn right"

A few months later.

Nick limbed from the hospital with a cane.

Duffle on his shoulder he walked past his fellow Zootopians who had no idea what was going on over there but gave him sorry looks because he was in uniform.

He looked down the road.

"Taxi!"

A taxi pulled over almost immediately.

"Where you going marine?"

"Home."

"Get in"

Nick stowed his duffle and got in.

It had been 2 years since he'd seen his wife.

He couldn't wait.

"Stop by a flower shop please?"

"You got it."

The driver stopped at a flower shop and Nick jumped out and ran inside quick.

"How may I?... Nick?"

"Hello Mrs Otterton" Nick replied.

"Emmitt get in here, Nicks here" Mrs Otterton called.

The male Otter came out.

"When'd you get home?" Emmit asked.

"2 months ago, I got wounded so they sent me home"

"What'ya need Nick it's on the house?"

"A dozen Lavenders please?"

"Done" Emmitt said handing him the flowers.

"Go get her Nick"

Nick nodded.

He walked out and got back in the cab.

"Good?" Asked the driver.

"Good." Nick replied.

The driver took off toward home.

Judy sat on the couch watching TV watching news feed on the war.

She still thought Nick was in the middle of that.

Little did she know within the next 10 minutes it would become the best day of her life.

The doorbell rang.

She got up and looked out the window.

She didn't see anyone.

She went to the door.

When she opened the door her eyes widened and her body froze with shock.

Nick walked in supported by his cane.

Judy noticed the cane and went into panic mode.

"What happened?"

Nick couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

He dropped to his knees and hugged her.

She held him tightly as a tear made its way down her cheek.

Sobbing sounds came from both of em.

"I missed you so much honey."

"You know promising to come back means come back in one piece right?"

"Shut up and kiss me you dumb bunny"

Nick kissed her and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Never leave again"

"I won't"

The End.


End file.
